Curly Brace/cabocha's version
Curly is fairly faithful to its source material, containing sounds and music from ''Cave Story, as well as Curly's two weapons, the red Machine Gun and the blue Nemesis, which it uses as part of its moveset, allowing it to fire both long-range and short-range shots. Its A.I. is quite transparent, usually firing long-range shots or charging up Power from afar, and using short-range shots, a kick or a Hyper when up-close.'' ) |Image = File:Cabocha_Curly.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = cabocha |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Curly uses a four-button fighting system, two shots ( + ) and two kicks ( + ). Armed with a Machine Gun and Nemesis. Its moves consist of kicks, shooting, a grab attack and some Specials and Hypers. Curly can charge up power by holding down + . Its A.I. is customizable via a text file on a scale of 1-10, with 10 being the toughest. Depending on the proximity, Curly can fire long-ranged Machine Gun shots or charge up Power from afar, though when close, Curly could perform a combo move and also a Hyper if the combo move connects when there is enough power. Palettes 11 and 12 have stronger Attack and Defence, and have Whimsical Star projectiles orbiting. Power starts at 1000 and can't ever be depleted. Palette 12 has constant Life regeneration. This character has a config.txt file to adjust the A.I. level and such, listed below in order from the top: * A.I. Level * A.I. Always On * Cut-in ON-OFF (Used for hypers, shows a portrait.) * Cartridge Clang Sound ON-OFF * Victory Fanfare ON-OFF (Used when Curly wins the match.) * Guard Cancel ON-OFF (Allows/disallows + / / / move.) * Whimsical Star ON-OFF (Three stars orbit Curly when Power is 3000, always on for palettes 11 and 12.) 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Projectile angle varies with button pressed Projectile distance varies with button pressed | }} / | Projectile angle varies with button pressed| }} / |Amount of projectiles fired before kicking up varies with button pressed| }} / | Jump height varies with button pressed| }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / |Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Black Curly' + This dark version of Curly Brace has greatly increased attack and defense, a minimum of 1000 Power which cannot be depleted and, depending of the config.txt file settings, has Whimsical Star projectiles orbiting the character. 'Gold Curly' + This golden version of Curly Brace has the same abilities of Black Curly, however it has constant Life regeneration, making it even more difficult to knock out. 'Victory quotes' Videos Apparently there's robots here Midnight Bliss Curly Brace (cabocha) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by cabocha Category:Characters made in 2011